1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed generally to a cutting device, and more particularly to a cutting device having a pair of opposed legs pivoting about a head member and connected to a cutting blade. The cutting device of the present invention is particularly useful for cutting plastic restraints, cable ties, and the like.
2. Background of the Invention
Restraining devices such as handcuffs are well-known and have been available for many years. The best known restraining devices are handcuffs consisting of a pair of metal rings which are placed about the wrists of an individual and locked into place. While traditional handcuffs serve the purpose of restraining an individual, they have a number of drawbacks. Conventional handcuffs are heavy, bulky to carry, expensive, require a key and are often inconvenient, particularly in multiple arrest situations such as riots and the like.
Because of these drawbacks, it has become more and more desirable to design handcuffs or restraints which are lightweight, inexpensive and do not require a key. Moreover, it has become desirable to utilize disposable restraints, particularly in multiple arrest situations such as mass arrests of demonstrators and gangs.
Further, there has been a movement toward using disposable restraints due to the increasing concern of the spreading of AIDS, as well as Hepatitis, since restrained individuals who struggle violently often create open wounds which result in blood on the handcuffs. Disposable restraints assure that the handcuffs will not be reused and thereby cannot create a carrier for communicable diseases through contamination due to cuts or abrasions received during the detainment.
One type of disposable restraint is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,110. Disposable restraints are made of relatively tough plastic to insure that a detainee cannot break free once restrained. One drawback associated with the use of such disposable restraints is the difficulty in removing the restraints. In the past, the restraints have been removed from a detainee by using a cutting tool such as a scissors, clippers, knife, or other implement having an exposed blade(s). However, the use of implements of this type presents the risk of injury to the detainee. The restraints are often tightly positioned about the wrist. When using a scissors, for example, one leg of the scissors is positioned between the wrist and the restraint and then the cutting action of the scissors is performed. When cutting the restraining device in this manner, there is a risk that the exposed scissor legs may cut the wrist of the detainee. This risk increases when the detainee is struggling. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a device for removing restraints that reduces the risk of injury to the detainee upon removal of the restraints. There is also a need to provide a cutting device that can quickly and efficiently be used to remove the restraints.
Most restraint cutters are simple applications of existing tools. They are not designed for the unique applications faced by public safety personnel. They are often misplaced in a correctional environment. Furthermore, knives, scissors and other open-bladed implements can be turned against an officer.
In addition, when using a scissors or clippers, these devices operate by cutting from one side of a restraint to the other. In practice, these devices can often slip off of the restraint prior to severance, and thus having the effect of sliding the restraint between the legs of the scissors as opposed to severing it. Thus there is a further need to provide a cutting device that reduces this problem of slippage that can often occur when using a traditional scissors or clippers to sever the restraint.